


Blanket Forts are for the Gays

by CelesticPidge



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Pidge (Voltron), Gen, Pidge and Keith are best friends, Platonic VLD Week, This is for, also their both trans suck it transphobes, give these depressed children a break, im not sure what to tag this as, the klance isn't a main focus but it's there, this is the first fic i've written in years so it's really bad but i just had to get it down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10003136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesticPidge/pseuds/CelesticPidge
Summary: Pidge and Keith hangout in a pillow fort. That's it.This is for Platonic VLD Week Day 4: Enemies/Family





	

**Author's Note:**

> They're best friends and no one can convince me otherwise.
> 
> I haven't written a fanfic since i was like, 12, and I'm just generally a really bad writer so this sucks and I'm so sorry. Constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

“Keith your hair is shit.” 

Keith flinched as a brush was yanked forcibly through his hair. 

“Wow, thanks.” He said with an eye roll that sadly went unnoticed. “It's not like yours is any better though.”

“Well yeah, but I've already accepted that.” Pidge huffed, tugging the brush out of Keith's mullet with little care. 

The two of them were hanging out in a small fort they threw together earlier that evening. It's not like they had anything better to do, what with their fucked up sleep schedules and all. Plus they just enjoyed hanging out, they have a lot in common, surprisingly. 

Keith gave a slight yelp (one that he would certainly deny later) as Pidge yanked even more hair out with her shitty Altean brush she borrowed from Allura. Apparently Alteans’ hair doesn’t tangle easily, so their brushes are pretty ineffective on human hair. Keith hadn't washed his hair in days, let alone brush it, and the noticeable tangles were really getting on Pidge’s nerves. So she decided to do something about it. 

“Are you done yet?” He sighed

“Yeah, I'm done you big baby.” Setting down the brush, the green paladin flopped down onto her back, staring up at the colourful altean blankets that made up their impromptu fort.

Lying down beside her, Keith let out another sigh, closing his eyes, unsure of what to say next. Conversations weren't exactly his strong point. 

“Hey. Hey Keith.” 

“Hmm?”

“If you could date anyone, anyone, in the known universe, who would it be?”

“Mothman.” Came the immediate answer. “You?”

“Flatwoods Monster. But, obviously, she's already my wife.” Pidge replied with a breathy laugh. “Nerd”.

“Hey!”

“But aside from cryptids, who would it be?”

…

“Keith? I promise I'll answer right after.”

After a few more seconds of silence, the red paladin put his arm over his face, muttering some unintelligible answer.”

Sitting up, eyebrows raised, Pidge looked over at the red paladin. “What was that?” She said with a smirk

“...I said Lance.” Came the quiet answer. 

“Oh cool.” Pidge replied, about to lay back down before she fully processed her friends answer. Immediately jumping up her feet, she pointed an accusing finger at her friend’s now bright red face. “Seriously?! You like Lance.” 

Throwing one of the many pillows littering the floor over his face, Keith let out a squeaky “Yeah.” in response. 

“Ha! Gay.” Said Pidge, sitting back down, a huge grin on her face as she stifled a laugh. 

Letting out an undignified snort, Keith sat back up. “Like you’re one to talk. Literally every time we get back from a mission all I hear is ‘oh Keith did you see that beautiful alien girl? She totally looked at me. I'm going to marry her.’”

“Shut up! I do not sound like that!” 

“Shhhh, not so loud! Everyone else is still asleep!” 

They laid there for a few minutes, trying but failing to contain their laughter, until they finally managed to calm themselves down. 

“Seriously though, what do you think I should do about Lance?” The red paladin sighed. “I mean, I'd like to tell him, but…”

“Dude, I don't know why you're asking me for advice with boys, I'm, like, twelve, and also a lesbian.”

With a slight laugh, Keith rolled his eyes. “I know, but still. You're good at giving advice, what should I do.”

With an (obviously fake) thoughtful hum, Pidge just shrugged. “Just tell him you like him I guess. That's all I've got really.”

“Thanks genius.”

“No problem dork.” 

Settling back into comfortable silence, the two of them began to slowly began to doze off, completely forgetting they were lying in a shitty fort, that could probably collapse at any moment, in the middle of the lounge, and it was peaceful.

…

“PIDGE YOU NEVER GAVE ME YOUR ANSWER”

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge doesn't even have an answer, she just crushes on every cute alien girl she meets, for, like, a minute. 
> 
> Once again constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Please.


End file.
